1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a facsimile machine for use in a facsimile communication system for transmitting or receiving image signals as carried through a transmission line such as the public telephone line. More in particular, this invention relates to a facsimile system control apparatus for controlling the power supply mode of a facsimile system depending upon the operating condition thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a facsimile system, the condition of the system in a stand-by state must be constantly monitored. However, power consumption increases excessively if a full power is supplied from a power supply such as a commercial power line while the facsimile system is in a stand-by state; on the other hand, a detailed observation of the condition of the system cannot be carried out if the system is completely disconnected from a power supply. Prior art facsimile systems used a so-called automatic power supply operating system in which only an auxiliary power supply is activated during a stand-by state and a full power is applied at the time of transmitting or receiving operation. In such prior art facsimile systems, use was made of a simple hardware logic means to detect an instruction signal to start transmission or reception of image signals or a telephone calling signal thereby establishing the application of a full power.
However, such an automatic power supply operating system is not satisfactory in observing or monitoring the condition of the facsimile system in a stand-by state. For example, in a stand-by state with only an auxiliary power supply on after turning-on of a power switch, presence of paper midway in the scanning or recording section cannot be detected. Such a faulty condition can only be detected upon application of a full power at the time of initiation of transmission or reception of image signals. For this reason, an operator is not capable of sensing the presence of such a faulty condition until a transmitting or receiving operation has been initiated.
In order to cope with the above-mentioned problem, it is necessary to carry out a satisfactory observation of the condition of the facsimile system in a stand-by state. However, this tends to increase the amount of hardware and power consumption in a stand-by state in a prior art facsimile system, which is also disadvantageous.